Addicted to You
by RoseWeapon
Summary: Eres mi droga y como todo adicto, no estava dispuesta a dejarte, pero, la mafia, amor mio, es un negocio que da muchas vueltas, una montaña rusa; La mafia, querido, no respeta nada, ni siquiera al amor, y sí alguna vez pensaste que el amor hacía girar el mundo, deja me decirte que te equivocas; La mafia mueve al amor, porque estan enamorados y es un romance trágico.


**_ADDICTED TO YOU._**

No sabría decir exactamente cuando paso, solo sé que sucedió. Tal vez fué la manera en que nos conocimos, como llenamos el vacio del otro mutuamente, o como pintamos de colores todo ese negro en nuestro interior, tal vez simplemente era algo predestinado; Pero a mi me gusta creer que lo nuestro es algo especial, fuera de las normas de aquellos aburridos amores convencionales que vez en todas partes.

Definitivamente lo nuestro es único. Desde el momento en que ví tus hermosos ojos rojos, quise que no vieran a nadie más que a mi, para así poder perderme libremente en ellos durante horas, días, meses, incluso años; Desde ese momento quise estar toda mi vida a tu lado.

En un principio solo fué el interes. Siempre fuí una chica de familia con escasos recursos, que día tras día deseaba más, que no estaba satisfecha con unas cuantas migajas robadas a algún desdichado. Mi tía Liz siempre me dijo que una mujer bella como yo, como nosotras, podía conseguir lo que quisiera cuando quisiera si empleaba bien sus dones.

No puedo decir que Dios me halla bendecido con una buena delantera, pero aquello que me dió volvía loco a cualquiera y tú no fuiste la excepción.

Día con día entre a tu loco mundo: la mafía; Muy bien dirigida por los hermanos Evans, un par de bellos chicos que manejan sus sucios negicios haciendose pasar por dos codiciados jovenes albinos prodigios de la musica. Porque, ¿Quién creería que dos chicos que lo tenían todo desearan más?, solo alguien tan ambisio, o en este caso, yo.

Había jurado no enamorarme nunca. Se lo había jurado a mi madre, en su tumba, depúes de que mi padre nos abandonara por mujeriego. Pero poco a poco me dí cuenta de que solo fué otra promesa que se desvaneció en el aire, él ya me había cautivado y mi corazón se aferro a ese dulce y meloso sentimiento sin querer dejarlo ir, jamás.

Cada noche, después de cada demostración de amor, después de cada rose, de cada embestida, de cada beso, despúes de cada "te amo", me dí cuenta de lo necesario que eres para mi, para mi existencía. Después de cada momento junto a ti descubrí una nueva droga,a la que me había hecho adicta, y sin remordiento y toda devoción tomaba cada día y cada noche sin pudor. la

Eres mi droga y como todo adicto, no estava dispuesta a dejarte.

Me he perdido eternamente en tus ojos rojos, en tu cabellera albina, en tu bella piel, en tu exquisita escencia masculina, en tus manías, tus locuras, tus sonrisa tan peculiar, en tu personalidad, en tu obsecion por ser el más cool de todos. Me había perdido en ti, y de ello no me arrepentía ni lo haré nunca en esta vida ni en la otra.

Porque sí, este negocio tiene tantas vultas, amor mío, y prefiero terminar con mi existencía a esperar el momento en que tu lo hagas primero. Sí el costo de tu existencia es mi perdición, lo aceptaré gustosa. Porque Soul, una vida sin ti es una tortura que lentamente iría acabando conmigo, pudriendolo todo hasta no dejar nada. Porque yo soy la adicta aquí y no sobreviviría sin mi droga especial jamás. Porque sé que tú podrás seguir adelante y conseguir algo mejor que la adicta casafortunas que aquí terminara con su utopía de mierda, donde lo unico maravilloso y lo único que amo fuiste tú, y por ese amor, lo entrego todo.

Mi querido mafioso; Mi dulce demonio; Mi bello y amado Soul...Te amo.

Lo ultimo que persivo es el zumbido en mis oidos, victimas del sonido del disparo, mi sangre manchando el piso y tus jermosos ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas.

-_**RoseWeapon**_-

Yo dije que suniría más fics, pero jamás mencione que irradiarían felicidad, corazones y arcoirís por todos lados. Este es mi estilo. No digo que no suba en algún momento historias de ese tipo, pero sinceramente lo veo muy, muy, muuuuuuy lejoS, aunque ya ahí algunos en proceso.

Bueno, que les parecio?, me consigo una vida o sigo en esto?; No sé sí subir la versión de Soul, sí quieren que lo haga diganmelo.

Bueno, espero les hallá hustado, espero subir algo pronto, bye bye, los quiero y eso.

*Δ*


End file.
